<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bet! by Ultimate_mistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680267">Bet!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake'>Ultimate_mistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Creampie, Drugs, First Kiss, First Time, Horniness, Kissing, M/M, Nude Photos, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rough Sex, Smoking, Top Oma Kokichi, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever just wanna make a bet with your best friend? Irs sound cool and all but Kaito has to sleep with two people he dont like while Amami has tosleep with his so call 'tsundere boyfriend' things turn out alright</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bet!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay im workin on Amamiibo part but geez saioumomta part kept me up all night and i finally finish, i know i got more smut in the works for my other stories plus a Amami fic for his birthday in the works so enjoy this! i wilk post Amamiibo later today or pull a all nighter for their part.</p><p>A/N: Kaito, Rantaro and Ouma are 19 years old(Not canon age so dont start) and Saihara and Kiibo is 17 years old(Again not canon age its just made up)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you ever....wanna smoke? like just smoke or just hit a blunt or some shit like that? </p><p>Well thesw two boys are doing it for the fun of it.</p><p>Kaito is taking a blunt, of course he is sharing with Rantaro; both hitting it up. Rantaro shake his head "Kaito, why are you into this?" as he takes the blunt and just smoke it away, Kaito shrug his shoulders "i dont know, it feels good to smoke" <br/>"But you dont want your stalker to tell on you" teasing him again, puff out some smoke and hand it to Kaito<br/>putting it in his mouth "Im not fallin for Shuichi" puff some out<br/>"Really? then how come i saw him giving you head yesterday?" he froze in place....How did he? No no thats not true?! <br/>"Thats....Another story for another day and besides shouldn't you be fucking with your tsundere boyfriend Kiibo" changing the subject, Rantaro knows his way around this damn school yes what he said waa true, he finally let his little stalker give him a blowjob so he can leave him alone but shit Rantaro being so damn nosy!<br/>"We arent even a thing but soon we will" taking a smoke from Kaito<br/>"Hmmm yeah right, how about this bet, You can fuck Kiibo then....I'll fuck Shuichi it'll even out the odds." hmm just he think it'll be even, Rantaro got a better idea! "Or even better, fuck both Ouma and Shuichi" handing it back to him with a smile on his face, a sweat drop on Kaito's forehead "Are you fucking insane, That little weak kid Kokichi is such a pussy around me" saying as is, Rantaro lean back, then lay on the ground "He may be a pussy but he gets a attitude no one ever sees, he talks behind people back soon they left and you didnt hear that from me" looking at Rantaro....What he's sayin...Is true?? "Is that...True?"</p><p>"Yes, You dont belive me?" a pout on his face, God Rantaro!<br/>"Augh i knew something up about that little shit" mumble to himself.<br/>"Soooo is it a bet or what? I sleep with my tsundere boyfriend Kiibo and you sleep with your stalker boyfriend Saihara and you little tiny boyfriend Kokichi" holding his hand out....Kaito thinks about...."Fine" they shake on it, the school bell ring <br/>"Looks like i have to seduce my boyfriend to sleep with me, Bye and good luck" Rantaro left, Kaito put out the blunt and head on out to find both boys.</p><p>With Rantaro</p><p>Walking around the hallways to find Kiibo and there he is, there he is! cleaning out his locker for the day; He makes his way to his locker, resting his arm on the locker door next to his "Hey baby" <br/>Kiibo rolls his eyes "What do you want, this is the 50th time you bother me" he say, closing his locker; swinging his backpack around his shoulder, turning around and leave but of course Amami follows him "Oh i was wondering if you would to come over to my place for the night, my parents wont be home"<br/>"Sounds nice but i rather stay at my own place"<br/>"Sounds perfect! i'll walk you home then" puttinf his arm around his shoulder, Kiibo pulled down his hat "stupid head" <br/>"Your one and only, come on sweetcheeks to your place"<br/>Kiibo is mumbling to himself....</p><p>With Kaito</p><p>Looking for Saihara which he is not hard to find, He turns around and see Ouma by his own locker, his eyes met with Kokichi's, Kokichi quickly pack up his things "Wait wait im not here to hurt you" <br/>Kokichi quickly close his locker, he makes a quick run but at last Kaito got a good hold of him pinning him up to the locker, Kokichi drop his bag, his feet is not even touching the ground"Listen to me you little shit..." letting out a groan, Kaito lean to his ear....Ouma eyes widen, he was put down back on his feet again "M..Me?...W..Why?" abit shaky, picking up his bag<br/>"Dont ask questions, You, Me and Shuichi are going over to my place for personal study" <br/>Ouma is super unsure and Kaito is not really trustworthy in his own opinion. Kaito is not taking no for an answer, grabs his hand and start looking for Shuichi which lucky enough he was sitting on the bathroom floor, watching something on his phone. Kaito let Ouma's arm go and grab Saihara by his arm, causing him to jump and dropping his phone "Come here slut, my place now" <br/>Saihara blush "M..My phone" he say, Kaito rolls his eyes "Grab it and lets go to my place" once again grabs hold of Ouma's arm with Shuichi following behind, Saihara is confuse....</p><p>Why is his second love with his first love??</p><p>At Kaito's place </p><p>Ouma was push to the sofa "Make yourself at home...I guess and Shuichi dont do anything weird i'll be back" heading to his bedroom to get 'things' for both of them, Kokichi is looking around Kaito's home, it looks so clean<br/>Not a single dust in sight, he stands up and look at the pictures thats hangin on the wall of his grandparents, then a..Huh? where is his parents, it just a picture of him as a baby in his mom's arms, getting close to the picture a hand on his shoulder, he jumps turns around and see it just Shuichi "Wh...What do you want?" <br/>"Do you like danganronpa?" asking that question, Kokichi nod his head "Y...Yeah why?" <br/>making Saihara excitied "I knew we were meant to be!" holding his hands, Kokichi backs away his back against the wall <br/>"Ive read that i might have two lovers in the future and here's you and Kaito" hearts in Shuichi's eyes, creeping Ouma out there. He moves away from him "Me in a relationship with Kaito....No he's scary" <br/>Saihara blink twice "What are you talking about? He's amazing just yesterday he was amazing at sex!" <br/>HUH?!? No no no he cant be serious about....That topic...Ouma look away seeing him blush is cute "We are teenagers we cant have sex" <br/>"Says who? im 17 years old, Kaito is 19 and you must be the same age as him no?" <br/>"Yes but sex on school grounds is wrong!" it click!<br/>"Ooooh your one of those kids.....Interesting, something about you just seems off, you seem to be shy, following the school rules and all....but something about you....." pinning him against the wall, his body almost close to Ouma's "Why not let loose alittle, live a little give yourself a little fun" leaning to his lips, Ouma glups is he.....about to steal his first kiss; closing his eyes and his lips touches Saihara's.....His lips are so soft, licking on the bottom of his lips, Ouma open his mouth to allow him in, a tongue battle, swirling around each other, deepen the kiss; he makes some moan noises in the kiss.<br/>Kokichi hands snakes it way around Saihara's hips pulling his body close to his own, he want more.... <br/>the tall male moving away and covering his face with his hat...He's a good kisser.</p><p>"You two are having fun without me?" stiff in his spot, Shuichi is smiling at Kaito, putting Ouma's head on his chest, running his hand through his hair, its so soft "Yes, we are" kiss on top of his head...Is he being serious...As much Kaito would love to punch the living the daylight out of Kokichi he kinda hate it when Saihara show him all this affection, soft kisses and more soothing care....Ew thats kinda gross but remember its for the bet. Saihara is rubbing Ouma's back, yes Ouma soon relax in his arms god how can someone be so creepy have this nice and sweet side....He got it from his mom side but that will explain soon enough! Okay okay Kaito is not having this, grabbing Shuichi by the arm "Are you trying to make me jealous?" in his kinda angry voice, Ouma back away yes Ouma is still afraid of Kaito. "No no love, i love you" Saihara put his hand on Kaito's cheek<br/>"Prove it" looking into his eyes; standing on his tiptoes(since Kaito is taller)closing his eyes and kiss him on the lips, proving himself that he loves him. Kaito opens one of his eye made contact with Kokichi who was just standing there not knowing what the hell to do, what is gonna he do to me? Hurt me? Beat me to death? What what what??....<br/>he move away from Shuichi's kisses and pointing at him "Come here" Ouma walking up to him, standing behind Saihara...<br/>"See that lube on the table" Kaito say, as Shuchi is kissing and sucking on his neck, Damn Shuichi is being needy today! Kokichi nods "You are going to finger him and then fuck him from behind..." found his sweet spot "Damn Shuichi calm down, Kokichi is going to play with you today shit" heading over to the table, Kaito undo Shuchi's pants; dropping them to the floor; that tent in his boxers, looks like he has been aching for Kaito to just fuck him already. Ouma got the lube, Kaito remove himself from Saihara "Pull down your boxers" doing so, Shuichi remove his boxers, Ouma see him naked for the first time "There" Saihara say, Kaito told give him a second to get Ouma ready.<br/>Kaito hold Ouma's arms out, squeeze the bottle; letting this sticky-like liquid on two his fingers. rubbing his finger against his thumb...This feels....weird. </p><p>"Okay Shuichi, get on your knees on the sofa but i want you facing the wall so Ouma can finger you." he did what Kaito tokd him to do, ass in the air and his face facing the wall; looking behind him waiting for Kokichi to do his thing on him, Kokichi walks up to his naked behind, getting on his knees; use his free hand to move his ass cheek, Saihara flinch by his touch; insert his finger in "Come on stoo being a pussy and add the other finger there." Kaito told as he got in front of Saihara unbuckling his own pants, dropping them to the ground, Shuichi is paying attention to Ouma; he felt another finger inside of him so Ouma moves his finger around, touching the walls around him; Saihara quickly close his eyes letting out a soft moan "Aaaah" Does he like it? he moves his fingers again but pulling them in and out but slowly "K...Kokichi mor..Ahh, mrhm ahh" his head on his arm; dropping his hat to the floor. <br/>Kaito cant believe that this little shit is actually making Saihara feel good with his small fingers, Kokichi seems so focus on pleasing him "Do more Kokichi-kun!" his palm rest on his ass as he thrust his fingers faster mainly curling his fingers "Aaah!" Saihara face rest on the sofa cushion, moaning on it. Damn Kaito waa going to face fuck him but noticed that this cheeky fuck has a boner. <br/>He's  just watching this, enjoying Shuichi being finger fuck by this fucker and hearing him moaning is like music to his ears but saying Kokichi's/Ouma's name is kinda hot. Letting Kokichi control Saihara by fingering the living hell out him is just yes!</p><p>Now he's thinking...Hmm what should next to Kokichi for pleasing his stalker?</p><p>"Ahh Kokichi im close!" Saihara moans out,<br/>The light purple hair boy stops Kokichi. "Kokichi pull out. i dont want no mess on the sofa" <br/>Pulling his fingers out, Saihara let out a whine "Why, its feels good" in his whiny voice, a blush on the short boy face.<br/>"My bedroom now and bring the lube" The taller male told them, he carries Saihara to his room......</p><p>Kaito's room</p><p>Setting the blue haired boy down on the bed well on his stomach, Kaito is perparing himself by taking off his boxer his achy dick is twitching for Saihara. Kokichi eyes widen at his size, his pretty...8 inchs holy shit even for that size he cant tell if it would hurt like hell if Kaito just fuck him. "Wanna taste?" Kaito smirks at him, Kokichi shakes his head and looking away "suit yourself, my little slut loves it right Shu" <br/>"Yes hurry up" <br/>"Dont rush me, wait damn being extra needy today" he is preparing him should go raw or just use a condom......Hell Shuichi likes it raw. Lining himself up, already lube himself up; giving a few teasing with his dick doing a little tap on Shuichi anal hole, he is making Saihara whine to put it in already "Wait a second, im warming you up" <br/>"Its taking to long" his eye twitch impactient little shit. Grab hold of his legs, sperated them apart and just full on slams himself in him, Saihara grip on his bed sheet; his face lays on the side "hrmm ahhh" <br/>"I told you to wait but your dumbass wanna get on my nervers" he thrust in him deep <br/>"Well if you werent so- AHH!!"  it feel so good! hitting that good spot over and over and over again.<br/>"If i werent what bitch? say it" taking it a slow pace which Saihara hates "If you werent so stingy with ahh ahh" those moans god Kaito loves hearing it. Pulling himself out just to flip Shu over to lay on his back, holding his legs resting his legs on one of his shoulder, fucking lining himself up, he just caught Shuichi off gaurd with this unexpected moment, fucking him raw and hard, he leans down while Saihara are around his back now to his back leaving scratch marks on his back, they hear the bed creek but at last Kooichu was watching the whole thing and it kinda a turn on...Kokichi is a being a cuckhold for now, Kaito is going to deal with him soon he done with Shuichi's smartass. Pounding his ass with his rough thrusting, Saihara throw his head back, shutting his eyes with a bit of tears in his eyes; letting out the loudest moan "Fuck fuck fuck fuck right there!" running his hands through his hair, sweating on his face; wraping his legs around his waist.<br/>Kokichi is witness it all, the way Kaito's hips moves the sound of their skin slapping against each other, Shuichi's loud moans and Kaito's grunts.....God why cant that be him in Shuichi's position. </p><p>"Babe im getting close" Kaito whisper in his ear "Do it" kissing him on the lips.<br/>Kaito let in one more thrust before hitting his climax, he let his release in Shuichi...Stayed the same position for a few seconds or so, pulling himself out letting his load drip from Shuichi's hole.<br/>Lettinf his little stalker get some rest; he maybe cold heart.....At time and mean....but he does have a sorta nice side on him.</p><p>Now he turns his attention to Kokichi, the smaller dark purple hair boy was looking down at his pants oh boy what to do with him...Remember fuck Kokichi and you get 20 bucks or some shit like that.<br/>Kaito sit on the other side of the bed "Kokichi, come here" the boy got up, making his way to Kaito seeing he wants him to sit next to him so he sit next to him. </p><p>"You are not bad when you please Shu" <br/>"I know, i was...Focus on his body..." <br/>Kaito told him to wait there, he needs some water which Kokichi say fine...God he is lucky today, not being picked on or shoved into a locker waiting for someone to ger him man today must be his lucky day....</p><p>Kaito came back with three bottle of water, he gives Kokichi's and set Shuichi's on the side right next to his night stand. He open his bottle and drinks it</p><p>Set his half bottle of water on the night table. <br/>So now what happen?</p><p>Kokichi is sitting on his lap, Kaito undo his pants letting them drop on the capert floor, then he sees these bright ass red and yellow boxers, not going to say anything but remove them, he wrap his fingers around Kokichi's hard cock, slowlu moving his hand up and down, his thumb pressing the tip of it, god he got horny while fuckin with Shu, He kiss on his neck then start attcking it with love bites and some brusies from him sucking on it, Kokichi shivered at his love bites, he shut his eyes his leg twitch abit and let out a moan "Ahh Kaito...I dont want to-" <br/>Moving away from his neck "Shuichi is a heavy sleeper" back to attacking his neck and getting him off, Kokichi move his hips at the pace of Kaito's hand. <br/>"Mmrhp! Ahh ahh" <br/>He is so close "Ahh" moving his head back onto his shoulder and cum on his hand; Kaito lick his hand...Bleck! salty he needs to eat pineapple. Oh Kaito is ready and hard, Kokichi sit up his back is facing Kaito, getting up from his lap to slowly sinking him on Kaito's dick which got hard while, he was jerking Kokichi off. He felt evee shock went through out his body when finally went deep, Kaito moves his hips upwards<br/>"Aha Kaito Ahh" closing his eyes this feels so good, this is what sex feels like, it Kokichi's first time and this feel amazing. <br/>Kaito lifted his legs up, he moves his hips upward more, Kokichi's eyes widen up, felt something just hit inside of him; whatever that feeling it made him want more, rolling his eyes back, sticking his tongue out shutting his eyes "You ugly piece of shit go faster!"<br/>Whoa! Where did that come from!? Kaito lay him on the bed doing the doggie position on his ass, pounding that small ass off <br/>"FASTER YOU FUCK!" Ouma moaned out, Kaito grab hold of his waist, His face is planted in the pillow mumbling in the pillow, Kaito grab a fist full of his hair "Fucking say it bitch, Say it" <br/>"You called that raw, I call that weak" Kaito slams balls deep into Ouma. Skins slaps against each other not to mention Saihara is listening to this.</p><p>Ouma moans in the pillows, release his load on the bedsheet, Kaito is going to clean up his sheet later but back to the sex he let in a few more thrusts before he loaded Kokichi up, pulling himself out, letting his hot semen drip out from Kokichi small hole. Kaito lays down, Shu turns around "i knew something about you seems off" he say to Kokichi, Kaito was too tried to deal with this he doze off letting the two boys talk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>